Blue's Room: Blue's Big Musical Movie Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Musical Movie Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Reading) Blue's Room: Blue's Big Musical Movie Adventure! *(Curtain Opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Guess What!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Big Music Show in The Backyard! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Musical Movie Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Music, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Steve!, The Big Music Show is Today! *Sprinkles: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show!, The Big Music Show!, It's Today! *Blue: Wow!, There's So Much to Do! *Steve: We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse..., I Don't Think We Can Get Everything Done in Time! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Huh? *Steve: Yeah!, How Are We Going to Do All These Things? *Blue: Hmm, Let's See! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Maybe Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Help Us! *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea, Sprinkles! *Blue: Will You All Help Me, Sprinkles, and Steve Get Everything Ready for Our Big Music Show? *Little Bill: Sure, Blue! *Little Bear: We Can Help You! *Sprinkles: You Will? *Oswald: Yeah! *Blue: Great! *Steve: This Calls for A Song!, Hold On!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Blue: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Sprinkles: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Show! *Blue: Let's Go! *Steve: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in Blue's Backyard! *Sprinkles: (Singing) All of Our Friends Will Join Along! *Blue and Dora: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Steve and Blue: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be... *Sprinkles: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) At The Show! *Blue: Come On! *Sprinkles: Let's Get Ready! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Chattering) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Little Bill and His Friends: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Little Bear and His Friends: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Oswald Characters: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be"... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Show! *(Song Ends) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts